Girls Don't play Hockey
by dark hallway
Summary: FINISHED!Woot woot...woot woot...anyway Abby and Kuki go under cover as boyz to prove to Chad that girls can play hockey as good as boyz can.
1. Default Chapter

**I have no clue where I came up with this idea! Just read it…it's hilarious! I don't own any of these characters.**

Sector V was in the skating rink. The boys were watching the girls skate gleefully. All of a sudden a whistle blew and a bunch of hockey players came out of the rink and knocked Numbuh three and five over. Numbuh 1,2, and 4 tried to run on the ice over to the girls but they flopped over on one another. One of the hockey players was Chad a.k.a Numbuh 274.

"What are you dorks doing here?" asked Chad taking of his hockey mask.

"We're skating, you wanna skate-" Numbuh three was cut off by Numbuh five.

"The question is what are you doing here?" Numbuh five asked glaring at him straight in the face.

"I'm here for hockey practice and _my_ team and I are using this rink" he said glaring back.

"Well we were using the rink besides maybe we can all play together" Numbuh three said smiling.

"Girls don't play hockey" Chad said.

"Says who?" Numbuh five said.

"Says Me" Chad said.

"Girls can play hockey as good as any boy can" Numbuh three said.

"Yeah right, come on boys, we got practice" said Chad putting his hockey mask back on.

"Come on Numbuh three" said Numbuh five

**Funnier chapters will soon come in. Abby and Kuki enter a hockey team in disguise. It's gonna be really funny. Like that episode from Sister Sister where Tia and Tamera wanna play hockey but the boys won't let them.**


	2. Albert and Kevin join the team

**Thanx for the reviews guyz! Here is a chappie dedicated to girls everywhere**

Numbuh three and Numbuh Five both went to the edge of the rink where the boyz were still on the ice. The two girls were not happy about what Chad said about girlz. The two girls skated passed Numbuhs 1,2, and 4. "What's their problem?" Numbuh four asked Numbuh one and two, both boyz shrugged. The two girls found two fold up chairs, sat down on them, and started taking off their skates. "I can't believe what Chad said about girls" said Numbuh three. "Numbuh five knows, that's why tomorrow we're signing up for hockey" Numbuh five said in a cool tranquil voice. "Yay, wait but how do we know where to sign up?" asked Numbuh three clapping her long green sleeves together.

Numbuh five got up and walked to a board thingy that said Hockey sign ups Tomorrow. The three boyz managed to get off of the ice without falling over. They met the two girlz looking at the board thingy. "Are you ready to leave team?" asked Numbuh one fixing his shiny sunglasses. "Oh Numbuh five and Numbuh three are ready alright" Numbuh five said smiling. Numbuh three smiled back. The team started walking out of the ice stadium and started walking back to the tree house.

(The Next Morning)

"I can't believe Numbuh five found to hockey outfits in my dad's closet" Numbuh five said holding up to hickey suits, they were both blue and one had a five, the other one had a three on it. "Let's just hope they fit us" said Numbuh three taking the hockey suit from Numbuh five. They both put on the hockey to see how they fitted, even though Numbuh five wasn't happy because she had to take off her hat. Numbuh three and Numbuh five both looked like two male hockey players ready to play, but they both had trouble with their hair. Numbuh five tucked in her braid under her hockey helmet. "Numbuh five, my hair isn't cooperating!" said Numbuh three. "Hold still Numbuh three, I'm gonna braid it and then you tuck it in your helmet, got it?" Numbuh five said. "Yay! Hair braiding" exclaimed Numbuh three excited. The two girls then headed to the ice skating stadium to sign-up. Once they got there Numbuh five signed them in. "What are your names?" asked the guy that took the registration form. "I'm Albert, and this is Kevin" she said, trying to speak in a male voice. "Okay Albert and Kevin, the locker rooms are that way" said the man. The two girls gave each other high five.

**Yay… the third chapter is the ending…it's gonna be really good though. You all know I don't own any of the characters**


	3. They win!

**Thanx guyz totally….I luv ya all that reviewed (not in that way people)…..here's a chapter dedicated to Tia and Tamera from Sister Sister.**

Numbuh three and Numbuh five both went to the locker room. Their teammates were wearing blue also. They were going against the red team. (Chad's Team). Once they reached the locker rooms they poked their heads inside. "Hello" said a voice behind them. They both jumped in surprise. "Are you two the new members?" the boy asked. He took out a clipboard. "Albert and Kevin?" the boy asked. "Yes" replied Numbuh five in her fake male voice again. "I'm Albert and as you know….this is Kevin" Numbuh five said. "I'm your new captain" said the boy holding his hand out. Numbuh five and Numbuh three gladly shook it. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of your teammates" said the boy walking into the locker room. Numbuh five and Numbuh three followed. They saw some other boyz in blue hockey outfits too. They all looked gloomy. "Come on guyz, cheer up" said the captain. "Why cheer up we lose to the Road Runners every year" said another boy. "Well this year we'll show 'em…we got two new teammates, fellas….meet Albert and Kevin…they're here from…uh…where are you guyz from anyway…" the captain asked. "We're here from Canada" Numbuh five said quickly. "That's right…from Canada" said Numbuh three trying to speak in a male voice. "Okay…so remember team it's about teamwork." The captain boy said. "okay team let's play hockey!" the captain said. The two girls realized who the Road Runners were when they got out on the ice, but what they didn't know was that numbuhs 1,2, and 4 were going to watch the hockey game today. "This is totally sweet numbuh one! How did you manage to score tickets to a hockey game?" Numbuh two asked. "It was easy, my cousin plays for one of the teams." Numbuh one said. "Which one?" numbuh four asked. "The Coyotes" numbuh one said. "Really? The Coyotes stink" numbuh four said. "Maybe they'll have better luck this year" numbuh two said. "hopefully" numbuh one said. "And now what you've all been waiting for! Introducing the last year's champions "The Road Runners!" the announcer said over the mike. Chad's team came out on the ice showing off and raising their hockey stix in the air and shouting the crowd went wild. "And last years challengers….the Coyotes" said the announcer dully. The whole crowd booed at them, someone even threw popcorn. The two teams met in the center of the rink. Numbuh five volunteered to hit off the puck and so did Chad. Chad and Abby met in the middle and they glared at each other. "Good Luck" Abby said. "Luck is for Losers" Chad said. The referee blew the whistle and dropped the puck. Abby hit it and Chad stood there shocked, so did all of the boyz. "Numbuh five! Over here" Numbuh three shouted. Numbuh five passed the puck to Numbuh three. She started batting it down the rink until she was surrounded by a bunch of Chad's teammates. She then passed it to the captain who was near the goalie. He shot it and made it through. Chad was mad now. For the next 15 min. the two teams went head to head until their points were even. "And now the two teams will compete for the last point…Who will be the victor?" the announcer said. (I don't know much about hockey…dude I should have written this story about football!). The two teams played rough, Jacob a member of Chad's team was going down the rink hitting the puck back and forth. Numbuh three stole it away from him and made her way down the rink with it. "Man your cousin's team ain't so bad Numbuh one" Numbuh four said. "You're right, but how did they get so good" Numbuh one asked. They three boys continued to watch the game. As Numbuh three was hitting the puck down the rink a boy tried to trip her with his hockey stick but she jumped over it. The boy was shocked and so was everyone else,(Except for Abby). Numbuh three passed the puck to Abby who was not to far away. Chad took the puck away from Abby but as he was really starting to hit it he fell down and the puck rolled away. As he was falling he was saying "Noooooooooooooooo!" in slow motion. (lol….I'm srry I just had to do that). Numbuh three was near by and she whacked the puck to Numbuh five who whacked it into the goalie net. The crowd went crazy. The two girls skated over to Chad who was getting up from the ice. "You guyz ain't so bad" he said. "You too" Numbuh three said with a smile still holding her hockey stick. "What's your guy's names" Chad asked. "Albert and Kevin" the captain said. "Nope wrong" the two girls said. They took off their helmets, "It's Abigail and Kuki" said Numbuh five. Everyone went silent. "And you just got creamed by two girls" Kuki said, the two girls smiled and skated out of the ice rink laughing. The whole crowd looked at Chad's team, pointed, and laughed. Chad was so embarrassed that he and his team decided to switch to football.

(the next day in the tree house)

"Wow, numbuh three and five who knew you guyz could play like that" Numbuh four said. "Yeah, you whipped those guyz good" Numbuh two said. "Yes, and you made my cousin's team very happy" Numbuh one said. "Yeah, they sent you something in the mail" Numbuh two said getting a package. "Oooh…I wonder what it is" Numbuh three said. The two girls both opened it quickly and when they did it revealed a beautiful golden trophy with a note on it. "For two very awesome hockey players" Numbuh three read. The two girls smiled and put the trophy on top of a shelf.

**The End**

**FINISHED!yay I can feel my fingers again…ow they hurt now…I hoped you guyz liked it…and no I am not sexist to boyz it's just that I have been discriminated for my Gender b-fore….so you likey or lovey? Or was it just okay? Anyway it's finished thank you all for reviewing…**


End file.
